


The Lucky Number

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: An escaped Porthos gives Jon an opportunity to get to know Malcolm. (09/25/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The first time Porthos had gone missing from his quarters, Jon hadn't been too concerned as he had assumed that the pup had taken advantage of a momentary distraction on Jon's part to escape. Having nothing else to do, the captain had gone to look for his dog himself. He found Porthos in the company of Lieutenant Reed, being petted and fussed over. Thus proving to Jon that his beagle was a very lucky dog. When Porthos realized Jon was there, he had wagged his tail happily and barked, looking very pleased with himself.

Malcolm had tried to pretend that nothing had happened retreating behind his proper officer persona. It didn't work though, as Porthos licked Malcolm all over, causing the Englishman to laugh before ruffling his ears. The dog had been keeping the armoury officer relaxed and thus giving Jon a few more minutes to enjoy the presence of a comfortable, happy Malcolm. Jon had made sure to praise Porthos when they got home and give him a treat, for he had quite liked what had happened due to the beagle's escape.

The second time Porthos escaped the captain found him in the armoury "helping" Lieutenant Reed inspect the phase pistols. The third time, Jon found him and Malcolm in the gym on adjacent treadmills, jogging together. The fourth time he found the Englishman feeding Porthos tidbits from his late night meal. The fifth time he found the beagle curled up on a chair next to a biobed, looking worriedly over at the injured man upon it. Jon had joined his dog then, wanting to watch over Malcolm as he slept. Porthos was the only one to see the captain stroke the armoury officer's hair. The pup was the only one to react when Jon kissed Malcolm's forehead. Phlox's bat the only one to see how Malcolm touched his forehead after Jon had left, where the other man had kissed him, and smile.

The sixth time Porthos went missing, Jon found him curled up on a sofa with Malcolm in the observation room. Sitting with them when his dog insisted on staying a while. Both of them petting the pup as they talked for over an hour on anything and everything. Jon would found them there, in the observation room together, once or twice a week and he would sit with them on the couch. He slowly got to know Malcolm during these meetings, rapidly fell in love with the man and started to want more.

The seventieth time proved to be the lucky number, for he found Porthos in decon with a mostly naked Malcolm. One who needed Jon's help to get gel on him, which the captain was all too willing to provide. An Englishman who leaned into his touch and nearly purred with contentment as Jon rubbed decon gel onto his back. A mostly naked Malcolm who had turned to him with a wicked grin and said, "If your massages are always like that, I'll just have to move in with you."

Once Malcolm moved in, Jon noticed that Porthos didn't go missing as much, seeming to prefer going out with both of them when he did leave their quarters. But he would still occasionally find Porthos wherever Malcolm was and both would greet him with kisses, every time.


End file.
